$ 1^{6} = \; ?$
Answer: The base in this expression is $1$ The exponent in this expression is $6$ This expression means $1$ multiplied by itself $6$ times. $1^{6} = 1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1\cdot 1\cdot 1$